


Appease My Torment

by mmmdraco



Series: 50k of Sterek Porn [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Broody Derek Hale, First Time, Getting Together, Head Scratching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's baseline of normal includes brooding. It's something no one expected to see again after everything in Mexico, but it happened. Keeps happening. That is, except when it's just him and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appease My Torment

**Author's Note:**

> Written off of a request by [hecklinghoechlinbribinobrien](http://hecklinghoechlinbribinobrien.tumblr.com) on tumblr for broody Derek who has a soft spot for Stiles that Stiles ends up exploiting. You can find me at [superhappygenki](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com).

"It's official. The pizza is starting to taste like angst because of you. What the hell's your problem?" Stiles nibbled on his crust while glaring at Derek, the scent of garlic heavy in the air of the loft.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest, biceps bulging enough to stretch the hem of his t-shirt, and glared around the room at Scott and Lydia and Kira, though the glare never quite got turned toward Stiles. "I'm just readjusting to being a werewolf again. It's nothing."

Rolling his eyes, Stiles tossed his uneaten crust back in the pizza box and grabbed another slice. "I know your anchor's anger and all of that, dude, but it seems like you should be happy that things actually got better for you for once and maybe, I don't know, let pizza be your anchor. It is delicious and rarely lets anyone down."

Scott's brow furrowed as he picked a piece of pineapple off of his slice and shoved it in his mouth. "Derek said his anchor isn't anger anymore." The look Derek gave him in reply was enough to silence him, even if Stiles couldn't quite tell the motivation behind it. Scott swallowed roughly. "But, yeah, things are better, aren't they?"

Wiping her hands on a napkin, Lydia's lips pursed as she looked between them all. "Well, this has been lovely. But, if we're going to actually discuss things, can we get on with it?"

Derek's huffed out a breath. "Where are Malia and Liam?"

Scott held up his half-eaten piece of pizza. "Liam's parents wanted him home."

Stiles coughed. "Uh, Malia's kind of mad at me for the whole telling her to be careful about Peter thing. She told me that she's going to take some time to figure out if she can stand me lording my being right over her all the time."

"You were right about Peter, though. We were. Have you been telling her that that often?" Lydia shrugged, her eyes rolling. "And, hey, you guys know you can invite Deputy Parrish to these things too, right? Impromptu meetings can still have a proper phone tree."

Kira bit her lip. "I guess I kind of assumed you were with him when I texted you. Or that you would text him?"

Derek let out a noise not unlike a growl. "Have we heard anything new about the Calaveras family?"

Stiles shook his head. "No. Scott said he heard from Chris Argent a week ago and they've made some progress in tracking down Kate, but nothing yet on the Desert Wolf. It, uh, looks like Braeden's going to join them soon, though, and I hear that's her thing."

"Anything else we need to discuss?" Derek lowered himself to sit on the edge of the couch, looking around like he was expecting something to happen.

Lydia raised one index finger. "Are you planning on actually getting those windows repaired? I know I look good in my winter weather gear, but I should not have to put cashmere at risk while eating pizza inside." She smirked. "Seriously, Derek, allowing yourself to live in a hovel is nothing new. But, you had started to move beyond it. It's not like you can't afford it."

Scott grabbed onto Kira's hand. "Yeah, I think we're gonna go. You're being kind of a dick, Derek. I liked you better when you remembered what a smile was."

Kira waved awkwardly as Lydia moved to join them, grabbing another napkin before heading out the door and leaving Stiles alone with Derek. "So, that happened."

Derek shook his head, his lips quirking into a smile. "It's fine. I know it has to be weird for them to deal with me here. Scott and Kira were here when they were taken by Kate and Lydia screamed for me here. I'm just glad that she can be wrong sometimes, even if it's only as a banshee."

His brow furrowing, Stiles tossed his half-eaten slice of pizza back in the box and stood up. "So, it's not weird for me to be here? Even after everything with the Nogitsune and Mexico? Dude, I kind of kicked your ass here." He paused. "At least I didn't break your windows." 

"No. Don't worry." Derek shook his head. "That's in the past now."

"But, Kira and Scott and Lydia aren't? I guess werewolf memory doesn't work like mine does because, for me, all of that is kind of right there in my head. All at once." Stiles brought his finger to his mouth, sucking off the bits of garlic seasoning clinging to his fingers. "I'm sorry I drove Malia off, by the way. I know you don't have a ton of family, so finding out that you may have a cousin had to be kind of weird, right? Your family... they like to pop up like daisies. But, you kind of do the same thing. Every time I think you're dead, you end up coming back."

Swallowing audibly, Derek turned slightly away from Stiles. "I'm still not entirely convinced she is my cousin, you know. Peter... There was just something about the way he acted around her. It didn't seem to fit." He paused. "Do you feel like I'm getting in the way? Or like I should have died one of those times?"

"No." Stiles shook his head, moving closer until he was right in front of Derek, one hand out-stretched with his fingers hovering just over Derek's arm. With a nod, he let his fingers touch, his fingers relaxing into the heat. "Don't die. Do you know how much it sucked to watch you there, bleeding out, and then have you tell me to go? Not cool, dude."

Derek's lips curved into something of a smile again, the tension in his shoulders starting to relax. "You never would have forgiven me if something happened to Scott and you hadn't been there."

Stiles licked his own lips. "Why do you never smile in front of everyone? I don't know if this is a recent thing or what, but you've kind of only smiled at me today and it's a little freaky."

"You don't like me smiling?" Derek's eyebrow raised artfully.

"That's not it." Stiles squeezed Derek's arm gently, thumb stroking against his skin. "I really like your smiling and I want people like Scott to see it and realize that you're not the damaged teleporting creeper you were. But, only I'm getting to see this, aren't I?"

Derek shrugged, his gaze not quite able to meet Stiles'. "It's easier to feel happy when it's just..." He cleared his throat. "You should go. I'm sure you've got homework to do or something."

Stiles inhaled sharply. "Easier to feel happy when it's just... what? Not as crowded? Or when it's just you and me?" He swallowed. "Because, you know me. Crowds and I? Totally fine. I think the natural intrusion into my personal space helps me keep my body in control or something. But, the other thing? Yeah."

"Yeah?" Derek huffed out a breath. "And would your body be kept in check if I intruded into your personal space?" He ducked his head a bit. "It's ridiculous. I can only seem to say that kind of stuff when you're around."

With a snort, Stiles let his other hand lift, mirroring the effort of holding Derek's forearm. "I think that's supposed to tell you you're comfortable with me. And... maybe that we should see just how much you can keep me in check."

Derek moved his hands, twisting his wrists around to take control of the hold, his own fingers suddenly clutching around Stiles' wrists. "Is this a good start?"

Stiles looked down at Derek's hands, then up to his face one more. "I think this is a better one." He pressed forward, the momentum breaking Derek's hold, and pressed his mouth to Derek's, his hands coming up to curl around his back. His tongue was quick to follow his lips, just moistening Derek's lower lip before sucking it into his mouth with a soft moan.

The noise startled Derek into action, his hands reaching down to cup Stiles' ass and pull him closer, feeling the way the other man's cock twitched in his pants as Derek returned the kiss with equal fervor, their teeth clacking together before they found some semblance of rhythm. It was a sudden equality between them that Derek had never expected, always feeling like they were on two different levels whenever it mattered. To suddenly have the thing he'd been tiptoeing around wanting right in front of him... Just this once, it made it easy to take. He pulled his mouth off of Stiles', inhaling sharply. "Bed?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Stiles laughed. "Like, literally thought I'd have to be the one to say it. Yes, totally."

Sliding his hands down Stiles' thighs, Derek hiked him up against his front, striding across the loft to his bed as Stiles started to pepper kisses along the column of Derek's neck, soft noises of pleasure muffled against Derek's skin. With a groan, Derek dumped Stiles onto his bed, tearing off his shirt and lifting his eyebrows meaningfully at Stiles. "Come on."

Stiles's clothes came off more or less as one unit as he seemed to forget all about the order he'd put them on in. When the pile of them hit the floor, he lay back on the bed, legs pressed together and curled up slightly as he eyed up Derek who had stripped out of the rest of his clothes easily. "I've never really done this before, you know. So, uh, be gentle? Well, not gentle. Careful. Yeah, careful, but a little rough? Because, the shoving me against a wall thing? Scared was never a thing that made me feel."

Derek let out a chuckle, running a hand through his hair before kneeling on the bed and starting to crawl up beside Stiles. "You assume I have experience here? You probably know a lot more about this than I do."

"Lube." Stiles brought his hand up to his mouth, fingertips pressed against his lips for a moment before yanking them away. "Please tell me you have some because the idea of having to make a CVS run right now is making my dick ache. Also, condoms?"

Leaning close to Stiles so that his breath was hot against the other man's ear, Derek grinned. "Walgreens is closer. But, yes. On both counts." He reached over to the drawer of his bedside table, dragging out both items and crushing Stiles' shoulder in the process. He pulled back, brow knitted together. "Sorry."

Working his shoulder a bit to ease the pain from the excess pressure, Stiles laughed, a sharp sound that filled the loft. "Dude, that just totally got rid of any thoughts I had that I'd do something like that and fuck this up. You crushed me and I still want to bone you. Be boned by you? Whatever." He jerked the lube out of Derek's hand. "This part, at least, I know how to do." He flipped the cap, squirting some out onto his fingers, and leaned back on the bed with his legs spread wide. Carefully, with his fingers crooked to keep the lube from sliding off, Stiles moved his fingers down below his balls, letting them press against his entrance and letting one circle the ring before pressing just inside. His breath came out in a pant and he looked up, catching Derek's eye. "This is totally not the best lube and we're going shopping before next time because, oh my god, I can already tell there needs to be a next time, but I'm not stopping for that." The whole while, his middle finger slipping in and out of his hole, curling slightly on the outstroke, his breath came too quickly, the rhythm of his heartbeat ratcheting up even higher than normal. Biting his lip, he let another finger slip inside.

Derek licked his lips as he looked at the picture Stiles made, already looking debauched before really doing much of anything. "There's more we could have done than this, you know. We don't have to start with this."

Stiles snorted, fingers curling and pulling himself open slightly. "Do I look like I don't want this? This is, quite literally, a dream come true. A very, very wet dream. Like, had to scrub my come out of the mattress because it leaked through the sheets kind of dream." He paused to get more lube on his fingers, plunging two back in before quickly working in a third.

"I just..." Derek let out an impatient growl. "I have all of these things I want to do to you and I don't even have names for half of it."

Reaching out his clean hand, Stiles caught Derek's wrist. "And I will be happy to fill in the gaps in your education. However, right now? I want you to put on that condom, slick yourself up, and get in me." He held out the lube, an expectant look on his face.

Derek grabbed the tube, sitting it beside him as he moved into position between Stiles' knees. With a deep breath, he opened the condom package, carefully rolling it on after spreading his leaking precome across the head. He squirted a bit of lube on the tip, then grabbed for Stiles' hand, pulling his fingers out of him and placing them in the fresh dollop of lube. "There's no sense in both of us having messy hands."

With a roll of his eyes even as his lips curled into a grin, Stiles stroked the lube across Derek's length. "Okay, so, do you want me to put a pillow under my hips or to flip over?"

Derek slid his hands under Stiles, pulling his legs up so his knees bent against the crook of Derek's elbows. "Neither. Do you really think I can't hold you like this?" He let his hands grip Stiles' ass easing him open as Derek slowly moved his hips into place, groaning as the tip of his cock nestled into place. "Tell me when you're ready."

"Yes, that. Ready." Stiles' back arched, his shoulders pressed firmly against the bed, and his cock twitched, a drop of precome sliding from the tip, before his entrance seemed to spasm, letting Derek slip a bit further in. "Just go slow, okay?"

Nodding, Derek concentrated on pushing in slowly, his eyes closing as he lost himself in tight heat. It was only when he felt his own balls brush against Stiles' ass, his hands moving so they supported Stiles' hips instead, that Derek's eyes opened, making a connection with the other man's gaze. "Okay."

Stiles twisted against the intrusion for a moment before let out a sound not unlike a growl, and nodded. "Do it. Fuck me."

The part of Derek that wanted to go question it was easily overridden by the want that seemed to seep out of Stiles' pores. He pulled out carefully until only the head of his cock was still inside of Stiles before plunging back in, his own breath catching at the guttural groan it drew out of Stiles. "Good?" He repeated the motion in response to the vigorous nod he got in response.

Once more, they found a rhythm; Stiles' arms pressed flat against the bed with his hands fisted in the sheets so that his shoulders could bear the brunt of his weight as he pushed back against Derek whose own fingers were pressing bruises into Stiles' hips as he fucked into him. Derek wasn't certain how long they'd been going at it, his temporal perception thrown off by his indulgence in scent and sight and sound, just that he was close to coming. He let Stiles' legs drop against his own hips and moved forward, kissing Stiles again as he reached between them so that his fingers could curl around Stiles' cock, giving it short tugs as his tongue twined with Stiles' catching his moans and swallowing them down. Stiles' hands scrabbled against Derek's skin to wrap his arms around him, his nails digging into flesh as his body tensed, Derek's name suddenly moaned loudly enough to echo as Stiles came, clenching down on Derek's cock in the process. It only took Derek a few more thrusts into that tightness before he felt himself succumb to the pleasure that had been threatening to ruin him. With a hiss, he let his hips carry on the rhythm until he felt wrung out and sated. He collapsed atop Stiles who laughed and reached up to pet his hair, fingernails running along Derek's scalp. "You okay?"

"I think I'm supposed to be the one asking you that," Derek said, his neck arching in an attempt to get Stiles to scratch at a different spot. He let out a sigh of contentment when Stiles seemed to read the cue.

His other hand coming up to scratch at Derek's scalp, Stiles laughed, the rumble of it in his chest even more obvious to Derek than normal, pressed there against his chest. "I'm good. Tired and gross and we'll both want to shower because one of the hands I have in your hair right now has been in my ass, but good. Glad you didn't just pull out and run."

Derek frowned. "It's my loft. Where would I have run to?"

"I don't..." Stiles shook his head. "I meant more just pulling out right away? I've read enough and there's things about feeling empty and I didn't want to feel that. I've felt that enough before, just more in a soul way than an ass way."

Pushing himself up to kiss Stiles again, Derek felt himself finally slide out of Stiles, soft, and pulled Stiles closer. "I don't want you to have to feel empty."

"Is that another of those things you can only seem to say when it's the two of us?" Stiles shoved Derek off to the side so they could curl toward one another even as Derek slid off the condom, knotting it and tossing it with unerring accuracy toward a small trashcan.

Derek grunted, pulling Stiles toward him. "I'm beginning to find that there are a lot of things I only seem to do with you."

Stiles' nostrils flared. "And do you mind it?"

"No." Derek kissed the tip of Stiles' nose. "Why would I mind happiness when I finally get to have it?"

"Stop brooding around everyone else, then." Stiles' nose wrinkled as he reached up to wipe away the hint of damp left there by Derek's lips. "Integrate your happiness into the rest of your life and maybe other stuff might make you happy, too."

Derek laughed and let himself relax. "I'll try."

Stiles nodded sharply. "You bet your sweet ass you will. And the more you try to be a human around everyone else, the more I will want to try things with you. Like blow jobs. And shower sex."

"And you don't want to try those things now?" Derek cocked one eyebrow up, his lips pursed as he looked at Stiles.

"Hence why I said 'more'. Those are casual thoughts right now, dude. Do the thing and those thoughts will turn into plans." Stiles smirked and reached his fingers out, gently squeezing one of Derek's nipples. "I'm good at plans."

Sighing in a way that was more dramatic-sounding than he'd planned, Derek let his eyes close. "Then, plan to shower soon? I'm pretty sure I've burned off every calorie of that pizza already."

"Fine." Stiles stood up, pulling away from Derek and standing. "Shower, then scavenge the pizza boxes for any survivors." He padded toward the bathroom. "You coming?"

"Is this the shower sex plan in action?" Derek stood and began to follow anyway.

Rubbing at one hip that was already starting to turn purple, Stiles grinned. "Maybe just research and tactical planning."

Derek followed faster.


End file.
